


Ain't it the life of you, you're lighting up the place

by ladyofrosefire



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Set post "Shattered Faith," although there are no real spoilers. Eva and Jasper share intimacy and a quiet moment in his Haven.





	Ain't it the life of you, you're lighting up the place

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to damoselmaledisant and bossassmx for beta-reading 🌸

It’s hard to feel safe in the labyrinth since their run-in with Strauss, but Eva does her best to ignore the unease creeping in under the door. The deeper they go into Jasper’s haven, the easier it is. They curl together on the couch in the library, barricading themselves with research. He drapes an arm around her, and she leans against his shoulder, propping her book on one knee. With all that’s happened, the stillness should be calming. But it eats at her. It’s a corpse stillness, cold, unbroken other than the soft whisper of pages as they turn. There is not even the sound of breath. She keeps waiting for footsteps or the creak of hinges. Once, she catches herself listening for gunfire, but there is only silence pressing in on her eardrums. 

Eva inhales deliberately and holds the breath while she wakes the stagnant blood in her veins, urges her heart to beat. She coughs quietly as her lungs settle and then turns to find Jasper eyeing her sidelong. 

“Eva…?” He looks at her for a moment before setting his book aside and gently easing hers from her hands. Then he turns toward her, both arms circling her ribs. “Are you alright?”

“I am. I just…” she leans back against him, turning her head until she can nuzzle against the side of his neck. 

“Just?”

Eva turns. He relaxes his hold and then lets out a soft sound as she climbs onto his lap. “Is this okay?” she asks, hands coming to his shoulders. 

“Um. Sure. Yeah. Yes.” He settles his hands on her waist. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She leans down and kisses him. 

Jasper makes a soft, stunned sound against her mouth. His mouth opens to her tongue, careful and curious, and moves slowly against hers. He draws at her lower lip, and she sighs. Then, slowly, he leans back, tipping his head back against the couch cushion. 

“This is… new.” He pauses a moment and then lets his gaze sweep over her. There is no flush in her face, but his hand comes to rest against her back at the level of her beating heart. “…Why?”

“I was…” she sighs again, “tired of not feeling human. Alive.”

“And so…?” he pauses. “Oh.”

“No?”

“Not no. Ah...” Jasper clears his throat. “It’s been a while.”

It’s not surprising. It had been a while since he had been kissed the first time she had pressed her mouth to his. Still, she strokes the lines of his skull, his sharp cheekbones, the knife-edge of his nose, the ridge of his brow. 

“Do you want to stop here? Just kiss?” She trails her fingers down his throat and hooks her index into the front of his hoodie. “Talk? Go back to reading?”

Jasper growls softly, tugging her in by the waist. Their lips meet, and then their tongues. He flinches back as her chest presses to his. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m… healing. It’s alright. It just might be best if I kept my shirt on.” He grins, slow and sharp. “You don’t have to.”

Eva sits back, knees squeezing his thighs, and slowly pulls her blouse over her head. Then she drops it onto the couch. The cool air brushes against her breasts and, with the Blush, her nipples peak. 

“Oh.” A snarl cuts under Jasper’s laugh. “I forgot I was dating a hippie.” 

“You can touch.”

“Oh. Good.” He leans in, hands against her back, and his mouth brushes her collarbone. Almost immediately, he pulls back again.

She can see Jasper’s fangs shining, long and sharp. He starts to look away, and she turns his face back, tips it up to hers. The look she finds makes her clench down on nothing. Arousal spikes through her and lights in her veins. 

“Are you hungry, Jasper?” Again, he tries to look away. “Jasper…” Eva rubs her thumb against his lower lip. “Talk to me.”

“I _ really _ don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m stronger than you, Jasper. I can stop you if you do anything I don’t like.” He _shudders _at that, and she smiles. “Do you want that?”

“You said you didn’t want to be responsible for me.” He takes in the look she gives him and lets out a rasping sigh, his shoulders dropping. “I won’t hurt you.” 

“I promise.” Eva leans down to kiss him softly on the lips. 

Jasper tips his head against the back of the couch as they break apart and stares up at her, a slow smile curling across his mouth. Slowly, he runs his hands up her thighs. Her skirt rucks up under his fingers little by little, revealing her pale skin and the pale veins that run beneath it. A low growl rumbles up from his chest. His shoulders tense and roll, and his fingers flex. Slowly, she reaches down and covers one of his hands with hers. Then she draws it upward, under her skirt to the soft cotton of her underwear. 

Jasper’s jaw works, his mouth opens. “Does this feel good?” he asks, rubbing his thumb along the crease of her thigh. 

She nods and curls his fingers around his wrist. “Keep going.”

Eva lets out a shuddering breath and lowers her head to Jasper’s shoulder. His fingers dip between her thigh, brushing against the front of her underwear, rubbing slowly up and down. At first, it’s almost nothing. A pleasant thrum, like when he strokes the back of her hand. She angles her head until she can catch his mouth. Jasper growls faintly against her, almost drawing back. Her heart quickens, and Jasper tenses beneath her, freezing halfway through a breath. 

“It’s okay,” she whispers. 

“Eva—” he turns his face away. “Eva, I—”

She leans in so that her lips brush against his ear as she whispers. “Are you hungry, Jasper?”

“_Yes_.”

“Wait.” She brings her free hand up to cup his jaw and gently, ease his head back. 

Jasper bears his teeth but goes. Again, she clenches, and this time, he feels it. His eyes go wide, and the breath rattles in his lungs as he draws it in. Slowly, his fingers drag along her underwear, dampening the cotton until it sticks to her. Then they drift up, circling her clit. The cloth blunts the scrape of his nails, and it sends shivering thrills up her spine and down her legs. She gasps, her eyes fluttering closed. Her hand slides up Jasper’s arm, skims across his shoulder, and curves behind the back of his neck. Their lips meet, brush, part. The breath rushes out of her, brushing past his cheek. Jasper groans. He leans toward her, mouth angled for her throat. Then he pauses. 

“Go ahead.”

“Not yet.” His mouth skims her neck, running up from her shoulder to the beat of her pulse. 

Eva raises her hand to the back of his head. His continues to work between them, rubbing against her clit, ducking down farther to almost dip inside of her. It’s not heat that builds in her, but something sharp and electric and thrilling. Her hips roll, and soft gasps fall from her mouth. Their bodies are not meant for this anymore, but she trembles, she holds tight to his shoulders. She’s _so _close. She’s—

Jasper’s fangs scrape against her neck. It’s not hard enough to break the skin, not yet, but it’s enough. Her back arches and her hands go vise-tight. 

“Jasper,” she breathes, “Kiss me.”

He bites just as the rush of pleasure fades. There is the briefest sting, and then Eva melts against him with a sigh. It consumes her, carries her out of herself, pleasure sweeping through her in waves. Rapture and bliss, aching need, and a dizzy warmth that spills out to the tips of her fingers. A low, pleased growl comes from Jasper’s chest as he pulls away. His tongue sweeps over her neck, laving away the last of the blood and closing the puncture marks. Slowly, he extricates his hand from her skirt. Eva curls her fingers around Jasper’s wrist again and gently guides his hand to his mouth. Without looking away, he sucks the taste of her off his fingers. Her vitae marks his mouth. She reaches up to brush it away with her thumb, and he licks that off as well.

“How are you feeling?” Eva murmurs, shifting to sit sideways on his lap. Her head comes to rest on his shoulder. 

Jasper laughs, low and rough, and tips his forehead against hers. “I’m… getting a taste for you.” A furrow forms on his brow. “I don’t think making a habit of this is a good idea.”

“No, I don’t think so.” She trails her fingers down his chest. “How are you _feeling_, Jasper? Do you want…?”

“I’m. Fine. More than fine. That was…” 

“I know.”

They fall silent, but it does not grate at her this time. She’s managed not to get hungrier, and whatever she had awakened in him is clearly soothed, if not sated. The Blush fades. Her heart slows, stops, the warmth begins to leave her body. She finds the blanket and pulls it over both of them, tucking it beneath his shoulder and around her legs. His arms come to circle her. Then he chuckles, quietly, turning his head to press the bridge of his nose against her hair. 

“What?”

“The last time I tasted that, you were about to pull a stake out of my chest.”

“Let’s not make a habit out of that, either.” She grimaces. Then she reaches behind herself for the book Jasper had set aside. “What page were you on? I’ll read aloud.”

“One hundred fifteen. Halfway down the page. More or less.” 

Eva flips the book open. It’s mid-way through a chapter, but that does not matter. The subject is relatively familiar, and she picks up the thread of it by the end of the first paragraph. The sound of it weaves around them, curling around their couch and the walls of the library. They remain like that until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> The author thrives on comments—and emoji count. Thank you! 🖤🌟🖤


End file.
